


A Rich Kid Game

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, bound hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Patrick always knows what to do to make him feel better.





	A Rich Kid Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm not posting any poolboy and just posting porny stuff. I cant figure out how to write the damn chapter and I keep writing other things as ideas come to my head! 
> 
> ill give you a hint about what I'm working on - "Iceland."

Half the time, Pete isn’t quite sure if the money he makes from being a lawyer is even worth the stress of the job.

It’s a constant struggle of wanting to provide enough money for Patrick and himself and wanting to quit the job so he can spend more time with Patrick. He works six days a week, and cases usually keep him after work until late at night when Patrick’s already heading to bed.

He hates feeling out of control like this, and on a particularly stressful day, he heads home wanting to scream. It’s all Pete can do to not go out to some bar and down a half a dozen drinks – he knows Patrick is waiting for him at home and he misses his husband terribly. It feels like he hasn’t seen him in a couple days, despite the fact that Patrick works from home.

Pete drives home tense and stressed, hands nearly trembling on the steering wheel. He needs more control in his life, needs to get everything together before he loses it. He parks in the driveway and he gets out, looking up at their big house. It’s huge and fits much more than two people – Patrick wants kids, always has, but Pete’s so fucking busy.

Sure, he makes good money, but it’s just not worth the time he gives up.

It’s well past midnight when he walks into the house, shutting the door quietly and dropping his keys in the bowl they have by the front door. Pete takes a couple of deep breaths, curling and uncurling his hands into fists. He’s home now and he has Sunday off – he can spend all day tomorrow with Patrick if he wants. And he wants it so badly.

He makes his way up into the bedroom, noting how quiet it is. Patrick must be asleep, he thinks, but he’s not entirely sure. Pete pushes the bedroom door open and closes it behind him, loosening his tie, before he stops dead when he sees Patrick sprawled on the bed, naked and beautiful in the moonlight filtering through their blinds.

“Pete.” Patrick murmurs, and Pete wastes no time in hurrying over to the bed. Patrick looks up at him with a smile, sweet and everything Pete loves in the world. “Come here.” Patrick whispers, voice sweet and low and eyes hazy with lust.

Pete throws his clothes off as quickly as he can, crawling into bed beside Patrick once he’s naked, too. “Missed you, baby.” Pete says softly, bringing Patrick close and kissing him. Patrick melts into the kiss like he always does, like he’s still a teenager and it’s still their first kiss. Pete loves it and he loves him, loves how Patrick seems to make everything melt away.

“Bad day?” Patrick asks, sitting up and crawling into Pete’s lap. He’s a nice weight on Pete that grounds him, makes him feel much more calmer than he was just a couple of minutes ago. “I can tell.” Patrick says, carding a hand through Pete’s hair. It feels good and Pete sighs happily, closing his eyes and leaning back against the headboard.

“Yeah. I just feel so out of control at work, like, like there’s nothing I can do to get all this work under wraps and no one listens and just does their fucking job… God, I want to quit. I never get to see you anymore.” Pete confesses, all in one breath. Patrick listens intently, face soft. He’s so good to Pete and Pete’s not sure how he managed to reel Patrick in and keep him.

Patrick kisses him, sweet and slow. It’s good and Pete wants to stay like this forever with him, forever and always. “Then do it. We don’t have to live so luxuriously.” Patrick whispers against his cheek, lips kissing down his neck and hands on his toned chest. Pete trails hands down his back and squeezes his thick ass lightly, enjoying the light little gasp Patrick gives him. “I miss you when you’re not here.”

Pete feels thick emotion choke him. “I miss you, too. All the time when I’m gone. I feel like everything’s out of my control now and I don’t know what to do, baby.”

Patrick pulls away from his neck to look at him, blinking slowly at him. “Then let’s play. You always feel more in control after that, don’t you?” Patrick asks, and Pete nods slowly.

They haven’t been doing this long, but it’s something that they do sometimes and something they both enjoy. Pete likes it, loves being in control and making Patrick do anything he wants, and he knows Patrick loves letting go of the control, knows that his husband is always the responsible one at home and that he likes being taken care of.

“Are you sure? We haven’t played in a while.” Pete asks, brushing a hand through Patrick’s thin hair. The idea of doing a scene does excite him though – it lets him have Patrick in ways that are darker but he also likes being able to take care of Patrick after the scene. He likes cleaning him up and cuddling with him and making sure he’s all right. It’s one of the best feelings to Pete, and he knows Patrick loves it, too.

Patrick nods. “Yeah. I want it. I’ve missed you and, and… I want to feel like yours again. Wanna feel good.” Patrick says, voice smaller than it usually is and sounding emotional. It reminds Pete of how disconnected they feel with each other, and it reminds him of how much he hates it.

“I- I want to stop everything so we can be together.” Pete whispers, bringing Patrick closer, closer, closer, until he’s not sure where he starts and where Patrick ends. “I regret not being with you. You’re my soulmate. It feels like there’s an empty part of me when we’re not together.” Pete explains, and he doesn’t have to hear Patrick say anything to know he feels the same.

Patrick kisses him again, and Pete decides then that he’s going to quit the job and take something else up instead, maybe something from home, like Patrick, that way they can always be together. The thought makes his heart pick up a little – he can just imagine it now, being with Patrick all day every day. That’s what he wants, and he decides that’s what he’s going to have.

“I love you.” Patrick murmurs against his lips. “Now, what do you want to do? Whatever you want. This is about you, love. I can handle anything.” Pete swallows hard – he can’t believe how amazing Patrick is. “C’mon. It’s been a while.” Patrick practically purrs, kissing the weak spot just under Pete’s ear. “I’ve been gagging for it, really. Been using that little vibe you got me.”

And that’s hot. Really fucking hot. They haven’t had sex in a good two weeks, and Pete likes that image of Patrick in his head, fucking himself with the pink vibe Pete bought him for Christmas. “Yeah? Thought about me fucking you?” Pete drops his voice to that low huskier sounding voice that Patrick loves. It makes him shiver, and Pete can’t contain his grin.

“Yeah. Thought about being on my hands and knees.” Patrick whines lightly, and Pete can tell he’s falling into his role, too. “Thought about you choking me.” Patrick tells him, and Pete groans, dick hardening against Patrick’s thigh. Choking was something they did rarely but something they both absolutely love. Pete loves the control, loves that Patrick allows him to do that to him and that Patrick trusts him. Patrick says he likes the light headedness that comes with it.

Pete grinds up lightly, hissing at the contact. It’s good and he hasn’t gotten off in a while, so this time should be real good. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby boy.” Pete hisses out, Patrick getting the hint and grinding down against his dick lightly. “Won’t even be able to walk tomorrow, fuck.”

Patrick grins. “Do it. I want it.” Patrick tells him, and Pete can only kiss him.

They break apart and Pete pushes him aside, turning to rummage in the bed side drawer. He pulls out lube and shows it to Patrick, who smiles. “Hands and knees, baby.” Pete tells him, and Patrick goes willingly, lowering himself down onto his elbows and smiling at Pete. They haven’t done this in a while and just the sight of Patrick like this makes him groan.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Pete murmurs, smoothing a hand down Patrick’s back. Patrick hums happily and leans into his touch, and Pete begins to prepare himself for his own headspace. It’s different from Patrick’s, his is submissive and he needs to be taken care of during that time. Pete’s is dominant and gets him prepared to dominant Patrick and make him feel good. It’s easy for him to fall into it now.

“Pete.” Patrick whines, when Pete moves his hands away from him. Pete breathes in deep and slaps his ass just the once, and it makes Patrick gasp sharply.

Pete likes that, likes the way color floods Patrick’s pale ass and he likes the way his hand stings after. “Who’s Pete?” He asks, tempted to spank him again. He loves the way his ass bruises afterwards and the way Patrick can’t quite sit right for the next couple of days.

Patrick drops his head down into the blankets and whimpers. “I’m sorry, sir.” He whines when he lifts his head again, and Pete can see that hazy look in his eyes. He’s falling into a good submissive state, then. “I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.” Pete says and then grabs the lube, impatient tonight. It’s been too long to mess around with a lot of foreplay, and besides, he knows that Patrick wants this too. “Need me to tie your hands?” He asks, unsure.

Patrick shrugs, a jerky little motion. “Okay.” He whispers, and Pete kisses his shoulder blade before he climbs out of bed to go find some rope. He finds some in their dresser, hidden away in one of the bottom drawers. It’s some softer, silky scraps of fabric that Pete likes more than actual binding rope, because binding rope gives Patrick burns and he hates how Patrick hurts afterwards. “Just hands.”

Pete nods, and takes Patrick’s hands, tying them together behind his back. His face is pressed into the pillows, ass on display, and hands bound beautifully behind his back. He looks like the picture of perfection – ready and willing to be fucked by Pete. “Good boy.” Pete whispers, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the base of his spine. Patrick jerks, and Pete laughs lightly.

He uncaps the lube bottle and slicks two fingers up, and he can hear Patrick’s breathing hitch as he leans over and breathes hot across his pink hole. Patrick loves being eaten out, and he can hear the faint strangled whine he gives when Pete licks lightly across him. Pete laughs and pulls away – he’s too impatient to eat Patrick out tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning he will, make him feel real good just after waking up as a prize for tonight.

“Pete.” Patrick says, muffled. Pete ignores him though and crosses two fingers, sinking them into Patrick easily. Patrick arches and moans into the blankets, and Pete groans in response. Fuck, he’s hot. Pete adds another finger before long, loving the way Patrick struggles to turn his head to the side and gasp for breath every so often.

Pete slicks up once he thinks Patrick’s prepped enough and lines himself up. He digs fingers into the dimples Patrick has on his lower back, and fuck, he wants to kiss every individual little freckle he has littered on his back. That’s for another time, though, and Pete pushes in slowly but surely, panting with how good Patrick feels.

Patrick whines out, long and loud and sweet, and Pete groans as he slides in until he can’t go any further. He loves the way Patrick looks as he’s taking him, pretty hole stretched tight around his dick and the way he sweats and whines. “Fuck, baby.” Pete groans, trailing hands up and down his sides. Patrick whines again, and Pete remembers what he asked for.

“You gonna be good?” Pete asks, leaning over and moving his hands to Patrick’s neck. He thrusts shallowly and Patrick moans out jerkily as he begins to start up a rhythm, trembling all over. “Gonna let me choke you?”

Patrick nods fervently, and Pete takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. He’s totally and completely in control of this situation and it settles him, makes him relax and feel good about it. This is exactly what he needed, and he’s so glad that Patrick’s letting him do this.

He squeezes his neck gently, carefully. Pete knows Patrick’s limits well and he knows exactly how to do this without hurting Patrick. He keeps up the thrusting and squeezes harder, harder, until Patrick’s making a strangled choking noise from the back of his throat. When Pete hears that he lets up, resting his hands on Patrick’s back.

“Fuck.” Pete groans, enjoying the way Patrick tenses around his dick and the way his thighs shake. Pete leans over and bites a hickey onto his shoulder, soothing the mark with a kiss once Patrick whimpers. “Ready?”

Patrick nods again and Pete moves his hands back up to his neck, squeezing once more. When Patrick makes that same noise he backs off, but fuck, he knows he’s not going to last. “Baby, I’m gonna cum, fuck.” Pete moans, picking up speed and thrusting erratically. It might not be that good for Patrick but Patrick stays quiet aside from some hiccupping noises, and that’s hot. He loves hearing Patrick cry during sex, and while it should bother him, it just serves to make the sex even better.

He cums when Patrick says his name brokenly, voice hoarse and small. Pete groans, pressing a messy kiss to the back of Patrick’s neck as he cums, feeling better than he has in a while. Patrick tensing around him makes it even better. Once Pete comes down from his high, shaking and still buried in Patrick, Patrick whimpers.

“Baby, you can cum.” Pete whispers against his neck, pulling out gently. Patrick does, untouched, and fuck, if Pete could get it back up in just a couple of seconds, he’d slide right back into him and fuck him again. “Fuck, Patrick. You’re so gorgeous.”

Patrick falls silent after he cums, falling onto the bed. He’s limp and he’s probably dead tired, Pete thinks. Slowly, he unties the silky binds and tosses it aside, petting a hand through Patrick’s hair. He smiles down at him and kisses his forehead again, settling down beside him.

Pete will clean him up in a moment. Right now, he just wants to admire Patrick and the faint little smile he has on his face, the faraway glassy look in his eyes. Pete feels better, too, feels in control, and feels much calmer than he did when he walked in the door earlier.

Patrick always knows what to do to make him feel better.


End file.
